


only just begun

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Payback, Ellie learns, is not fun. Or is it?





	only just begun

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, 100 words on sex theme. 
> 
> I haven’t written a word in two weeks so if this is rubbish that is why.

Ellie barely gets the front door of her apartment closed before Nick is pulling her around to face him, his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily, like he’s been thinking about this for hours and he can’t wait a second longer. 

Of course, that is exactly what’s been happening tonight and the knowledge that her rather carefully planned trap has sprung exactly as she’d anticipated makes her smile into the kiss. 

Nick makes a noise that might be frustration, might be disapproval. Either way, he breaks away so that he can trail kisses down her neck as he backs her against the wall. “Sure, you can smile.” His hands move from her hips, downwards along the seam of her ridiculously short skirt as he speaks the words in between kisses. “You planned this.” 

“Me?” She gives him what she intends to be her best innocent look. It misses by some considerable distance. 

“You.” His eyes meet hers in the dim light and the naked hunger, the want she sees there, sends an answering pulse throbbing between her legs. “You know just looking at you gets me hard. That’s in boots and jeans and an NCIS windbreaker. In a dress like this...” He lets his voice trail off and she thinks he might pull away, the better to see the dress in question. Instead though, he presses his lower body against hers and she can feel the evidence of his desire for her. Her body reacts instantly, instinctively, hips bucking towards him and a devilish smirk appears on his face. “Oh, no, not so fast...”

His hands disappear under the hem of her skirt, inching up infinitely slowly between her thighs. Her breath catches as she rests her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself between the wall and his weight, eyelids fluttering shut as he gets closer to where she wants him to touch her. When he does, what seems an age later, she hears herself let out a mewl of mingled relief and frustration because good as the gentle touch feels, it’s not what she wants by a long shot. 

She forces her eyes open, sees the same smile still on his lips. “I’ve been thinking about this all night.” His voice is low and she knows from experience that it’s the tone he uses when he’s made up his mind, won’t be dissuaded. “About what I’m going to do to you. How I’m going to touch you. How I’m going to bring you to the edge over and over again.” He leans in, presses his lips to the pulse point in her neck before nipping gently. Ellie can’t help but cry out, fingers clenching on his shoulders, internal muscles clenching on nothing. “You’re going to beg for me, Ellie. And when you do... I might let you come.” 

His fingers move against her, feather light, and she’s already ready to beg. “Nick, please...”

“Oh no.” Another open mouthed kiss to her neck, another light touch. “We’ve only just begun.”


End file.
